


TKKGFY Prompts/unfinished stories

by Anonymous



Series: This kid keeps getting fucking YOINKED [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of kidnapping prompts and (potentially) unfinished stories!Requests are welcome, though there aren't any promises on if they'll be done or not, my motivation likes to flip flop on me lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: This kid keeps getting fucking YOINKED [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172765
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149
Collections: anonymous





	1. Sleepy Bois

**Author's Note:**

> Not the fic I was promising in the comments of my first fic, but that's still in the works! I just wanted to share what my brain has been distracting me with instead of working on it XD
> 
> Also a reminder that this is of the characters! Not the real people. I just use the RPF tag because I've seen others do that and I think it helps more people see it??

Sbi are rich, they go to a vacation house by a farm every summer, and every time they play with the local kid who works or lives at the nearby farm, Tommy.

As they grow up, they grow increasingly protective and always try protecting him, even when he can handle it himself. It ends in him telling them to go, leave him alone and go back to their rich fukin lives.

They end up kidnapping him, the idea actually thought up by Phil who saw them moping around.

Maybe the SBI could even be some sort of Mafia or other Underground group/gang, and so they have ties inside the police and investigative forces to push off Tommy's case as a kid who was murdered or even falsify him committing suicide just to make people stop searching for him.

The Sleepy family adores their newest brother and son, Thomas Sleepy. Maybe, when he gets accustomed to his new life, they can play like they used to. Its not like he'll ever be able to leave them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajakrheieidhje most of these wont be as good as my actual finished stories of course, but,, they have effort put into them so Y e a h. Here you go. Enjoy hopefully


	2. Sam Nook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam nook and if Tommy didnt get revived by Dream and instead came back as a ghost!

Not *really* a kidnapping prompt but could be twisted as such

Sam nook didnt know about Tommy's death because no one told him, and then he sees Ghostinnit.

He doesn't take it well, oop.

So he tries to act normal to either an oblivious ghost or a traumatized spectre who needs comfort, and Sam Nook plans.

He makes blueprints, either gathers resources himself or gives Ghostinnit tasks for 'old times sake'/'a surprise gift!'

He makes a robotic replica of Tommy, but it also has little raccoon ears and a raccoon tail to match with Sam Nook. Complete free will and no coding to force things, if it ain't kidnapping. Just an empty shell for Ghostinniy.

Now this is where the debatable kidnapping comes in! Either he gives it to tommy so he can inhabit/posess it and have the ability to actually interact with people and the world.

Or, Nook forces/tricks Ghostinnit in it, maybe he even put in coding like his own that is to protect and keep Tommy safe, but Tommy's code would be something like not being able to leave Nook's sight without permission, and to inform Nook of any malfunctions or damage to his new body.

The first option would be to either help an oblivious Tommy be more happy, or for a traumatized and angry one a step towards healing.

The second option, with the kidnapping, is Nook wanting *his kid* to be safe, to *protect* him. And its nice that Tommy's now a robot just like Nook, and even with the raccoon features too!


	3. DreamXD

DreamXD and Tommy both have the no texture hearts, so headcanon that reviving someone fucks with their very soul, and DreamXD is just someone who harnessed that into immortality/God-hood but did so with originally good intentions to protect the SMP.

XD notices when a soul comes back from the dead. That soul is Tommy.

So XD is watching Tommy as soon as he's brought back, and decides that his current situation is not the best. XD's logic rationalizes it as that if Tommy is to stay with Dream and that Dream realised the power Tommy could potentially tap into, then Dream would either manipulate Tommy into being a weapon or he'd search for a way for Dream to achieve it himself.

XD decides to prevent that from happening before Dream can even get a glimpse of power from Tommy. XD comes into the prison while both are sleeping, Tommy just barely on the cusp of unconsciousness when a bright light flashes. But before he can react, a hand is brushing itself through his hair and sends him deep asleep.

Maybe XD picks him up as if he is a fragile treasure, or just fuckin chucks him over XD's shoulder like a sack of flour. Nethertheless, Tommy will wake up in whatever place XD calls home with magic binding him from exiting/entering certain areas and any attempt of escape. Maybe even one step further of fucking with him and conditioning Tommy with magic so he gets Anxious and Scared when thinking of escape and his past life before XD, and Calm and Happy when thinking of XD.

XD could tell tommy about what's happened, or XD could be a cryptic shit and just tell Tommy it's for safety purposes.

XD may think that it's simply keeping the SMP safe at first by teaching Tommy how to handle himself safely, but eventually XD will realise how *nice* it is to have someone being/becoming just like XD and able to stay and be kept permanently for once.

One ending is Tommy giving in and becoming another protector of the SMP with a brand new name, or being permanently trapped by XD for whenever the being wants to interact with him, which could be a lot or barely anything. Another is XD getting their head on straight near the end and being like "oh shit this is so wrong" and just. Yeeting Tommy at someone like Sam or Puffy from the sky and goes back to being a cryptid protector after teaching Tommy how to be safe and what not to risk with his newfound powers.


	4. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo & ender dragon hybrid Tommy

Ranboo kidnaps Tommy prompt!

Ranboo is of course, an Enderman hybrid! But the major thing for this prompt is that Tommy is an Enderdragon hybrid - not that he knows that fact, he's yet to grow his hybrid traits fully, though tommy is starting to grow horns and teeth! He's somewhat confused by the teeth, but the black horns make him think he's either some cow species or even a goat or a sheep. He much prefers the cow option for multiple reasons. (Henry! :D and he doesnt want to be like Schlatt oof-)

Enderdragon hybrids just spawn into existence. No parents, just poof! And they're just there now, either in the Overworld or the warped forests of the Nether. But strangely enough never spawn in the End. Enderdragon hybrids aren't common though, and are very rare.

But like, Ender creatures have this innate instinct to protect ender dragons, even if the dragon themself doesnt want it. If the ender creature's instincts says the dragon needs protecting, the dragon will be protected. Most dragons learn to weaponize this and use it to an advantage on their little end islands, but not all of them do in time. Tommy is one who doesn't.

This could happen at any point, but the most likely times I see are during exile or prison. Maybe it could be when Tommy is at Techno's if you push that Ranboo sees Techno as dangerous maybe?? Or maybe theres just some innate distrust between Ender and Nether beings lol.

But when Ranboo gets Tommy (maybe through regular drugs/potions, or some ender specific special thing idk) he like, take a him to some secret place, maybe not the end because that's banned + others would see the achievement, but depending on the timeline, somewhere where he can get back to Tubbo because that's his (platonic) husband. And dont forget Michael, his son.

I dont really know how he'd treat Tommy once he's been kidnapped, but it's definitely protective. Maybe like a brother, or sees him as a kid needing to be protected even if Ranboo's only a year or 2 older than Tommy. Or it's just some vague thing about Tommy being something precious and rare that needs to be kept safe.


	5. Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl gets to kidnap the child, poggers! /j

Karl just yoinks the child because every time he dies everyone else does too or suffers horribly or the Egg wins or other things that ruin everything. So he just becomes desperate which leads to him being overprotective and just deciding that-

If the kid being free gets him killed, then he's just gonna have to keep him safe by keeping him trapped.

Tommy definitely fights it at first, though the level of how much he does so would probably be determined from what part of the timeline he's from.

But Karl would put a stop to that is by telling him that everything turns to shit if he dies, and Tommy cant't die if he cant leave. Obviously Tommy doesnt believe Karl that he's a time traveller.

So Karl shows him. Shows him every single bad timeline that is caused by Tommy's permanent death. By the end of it, Tommy's a bit broken by seeing everything he cares and knows about being utterly decimated or people in despair or dead- so he's kinda in shock and a lot more compliant? So Karl's able to get him locked up safe and sound without any fighting back.

When Tommy's a bit more put together and actually had time to comprehend, but he's still distraught. He'd probably try and argue about how there could be different ways-but he either cant come up with any other way or other ways Karl just says are either impossible, or that ge'd tried it already and it failed horribly.

So multiple endings- Good ones are that Tommy could just be like "why not tell the others" karl goes "oh shit u right" after trying to think if why he shouldn't. So he does and sets Tommy free, and both get therapy! Or the people that care about Tommy set off on a rescue mission, save Tommy and Karl's probably put in prison, but in the end it kinda wont matter to Karl?? Because this is the one timeline he found that actually ended up with people safer and happier.

Bad ones - Tommy cant convince Karl in any way to let him free and so it's just. Overprotective Karl and Tommy's just stuck. Either he gets Stockholm syndrome or something, or is miserable but accepting, or he's miserable AND furious and takes any chance to escape until Karl has to either restrain him until he cant move or like uses potions to put him into a coma and Tommy's just kept alive through the power of potions and fiction logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Ajakrheieidhje most of these wont be as good as my actual finished stories of course, but,, they have effort put into them so Y e a h. Here you go. Enjoy hopefully


End file.
